


wonderland.

by guiltykissmyass



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Kisses, M/M, fluffy stuff, uhh its just sum soft shiz so. ye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 20:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16311785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guiltykissmyass/pseuds/guiltykissmyass
Summary: Mitsuru gets a sneak peak at Tomoya’s outfit for the theatre club’s next play. (unfinished)





	wonderland.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [survivalinstinctvalkyria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/survivalinstinctvalkyria/gifts).



> this is an unfinished wip, maybe ill come back to it one day...

Mitsuru hums as he packs his bag, a familiar happy tune that always seems to be stuck in the back of his mind. Nazuna had reminded him earlier, he needs to give a message to Tomoya. He could always just send him a text, but... well, it was nice to have an excuse to just go and see him anyway. 

Tomoya isn’t at his locker yet though, probably busy with something else. That makes it even more fun though, it’s an adventure now!

_Tomo-chan must be at his club right now~! I’ll go and visit him to deliver the message, then!_  

With that, Mitsuru’s off, bag hastily slung over his shoulder as he runs down the hall. He can faintly hear Kunugi-sensei yell from behind him, but he ignores it in favour of hurrying up the stairs.

He just barely holds back from shouting a greeting as reaches the theatre club doorway, eyes widening at the sight before him as he enters. Tomoya’s wearing a fluffy blue dress, the hem of it just reaching his knees. The sleeves are puffy, and it’s all pulled together with a quaint white apron. _Oh~ this must be for the Alice in Wonderland play Tomo-chan mentioned!_ he thinks with a small grin. _So cute~_

Mitsuru stands in the doorway for a moment, silent as he can be, simply admiring the way Tomoya spins in the frilly dress in the mirror. There’s a slight pout on the boys lips as he fidgets with the hem of the skirt, fixing it a little. Suddenly, while turning around, Tomoya spots him.

“Mitsuru—-!” Tomoya shouts upon noticing him, freezing like a deer in headlights. His expression is one of embarrassment mixed with shock, brows narrowing as the hot red flush upon his cheeks intensifies. The best word to describe this for Tomoya would probably be “mortified”, and in a moment Mitsuru’s feeling guilty for staring for so long.

“Sorry, Tomo-chan!” He puts his hands together, bowing his head quickly. “I just came to tell you something, and—“

“I- I just—,” Tomoya mutters, cutting him off. His eyes dart around the room, looking for anything to focus on rather than Mitsuru’s own gaze. “I wasn’t expecting anyone here, so...” 

Mitsuru’s eyes don’t leave him, however, instead taking the sight in with a small smile. “Right, sorry! Nii-chan wanted me to tell you something, so I thought I’d just.. surprise you, I guess?” He laughs, an almost nervous tone to his voice. _Please don’t be mad, Tomo-cha~n!_

“I-I see, that’s... really sweet of you, actually, but...” After a moment he finally musters the strength to look back at Mitsuru. “C-Could you _please_ stop staring at me?”

“Oh! Sorry, it’s just that Tomo-chan looks super duper cute, so it’s hard not to look, y’know?” Mitsuru answers honestly, closing the door behind himself. 

“Cute..?” Tomoya murmurs, pursing his lips. The heat that rose to his cheeks before still hasn't faded, and if Mitsuru keeps flattering him like this it may never go away.

Mitsuru nods enthusiastically. “Yeah! You look totally adorable~”

“That's a relief, then... I was worried it looked weird.” Tomoya sighs, sitting down on the couch. The petticoat of the dress makes it puff up, even when he's seated. “That stupid masked pervert always makes me wear things like this, but I hate it... it's humiliating.”

“I think it only has to be humiliating if you always think of it like that, though?” Mitsuru sets his bag down, plopping down beside him. “Like... if you started thinking about it more positively, it'd make you happier when you have to do it?” 

“Huh... that kind of makes sense, actually.” Tomoya chuckles, patting the skirt down as much as he can. “Good thinking, Mitsuru.”

“Mm~hm!” Mitsuru hums, a wide smile gracing his face. “That’s the spirit, Tomo-chan! I’ll help~ I’ll tell you how pretty you are as many times as you need me to!”

“T-That’s... thank you, but...” Tomoya glances away, laughing nervously. “I think I’d get way too embarrassed if you did that, Mitsuru...”

The brunet gives him a confused look. “Is it really that embarrassing?”

“Absolutely.” Tomoya nods concisely.

“Uu~ but Tomo-chan’s blushy face is so cu~te! So I’ll just do it anyway, hehe~” Mitsuru teases, leaning against Tomoya’s shoulder. 

“Mean,” Tomoya sighs, giving in anyway. “I guess it’s fine if you compliment me once in a while.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed~


End file.
